staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Piracki Skarb, odc. 5 (To Have And Give Not); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Detektyw Foyle - Lekcja zabijania (Foyle's War - ep. 3, A lessons in murder) 96'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Tristram Powell, Gavin Millar, Giles Foster, David Thacker, Jeremy Silberston; wyk.:Michael Kitchen, Honeysuckle Weeks, Anthony Howell, Julian Ovenden; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 13/34; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1275; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1663 - Txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zdrowie Europejczyków - Czarna dziura dzieciństwa (Health in Europe. The Black Hole of Childhood); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Szkoda gadać - odc. 62; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Śmiechu warte - odc. 639; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4313 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4528); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4314 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4529); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Klan - odc. 1668 - Txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1806; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1280; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 32; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Setny Smerf, odc. 13 (Hundreth Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - Txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - Txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - K - 19 (K - 19: The Widowmaker) - txt str.777 132' kraj prod.Niemcy, Kanada, USA, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Kathryn Bigelow; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Liam Neeson, Peter Sarsgaard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Pod osłoną nocy - odc. 15 (Moonlight, ep. 15) - Txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Mocne kino nocne - Maksymalne przyspieszenie (Maximum Overdrive) 93'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Stephen King; wyk.:Emilio Estevez, Pat Hingle, Laura Harrington, Yeardley Smith; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 Zakręcone historie - Zbawca (Two Twisted, ep. 4 Saviour); serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); wyk.:Brian Brown, Great Schacchi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Moskiewska saga - film o filmie (Moskowskaja saga - Making of); film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 212 Przekręt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - Rakietowy pomocnik (Casper ep. Rocket Booster); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 7 Łapmy lisa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 415; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Panorama; STEREO 10:05 Pogoda; STEREO 10:40 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 9 Sylwetka Sebastiana Fabijańskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas próby (Spin); dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:James Redford; wyk.:Ryan Merriman, Stanley Tuci, Dana Delany, Rubens Blade; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - W jedności siła - odc. 7 (Merkat Manor II odc. 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (85); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 117; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 MASH - odc. 160 (MASH (s. VII, 110 Our finest hour p. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 14:15 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Talki z resztą - odc. 4/6 Nowe dziewczyny Edzia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Tak to leciało! - (35); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Uważaj na kioskarza - (5); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Finał Kabaretowej Ligi Mistrzów ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 7 sylwetka Dorota Czaja "Sylwia"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy; STEREO 17:55 Hit Generator Mix - prezentacje - 9; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:55 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 4. Sylwetka M. Dorocińskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 20; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - Rozgrzewka; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa - (również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (6); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - Extra; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 HIT GENERATOR - (8) - (również w TVP HD); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, PAL+, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 HIT GENERATOR - finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, PAL+, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Czas na miłość - Zawód: pan młody (Marrying Man, The); komedia kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Jerry Rees; wyk.:Kim Basinger, Alec Baldwin, Robert Loggia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:09 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:11 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:18 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 06:25 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 06:41 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 06:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:49 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 06:51 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:08 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 07:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:38 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 07:45 Kulisy 08:01 Go�� poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegl�d Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Wszystko jasne 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegl�d Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Transmisja z posiedzenia Komisji �ledczej ds. �mierci Barbary Blidy - .; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:26 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla nies�ysz�cych - Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Kulisy 17:00 Kinoman 17:15 Komentarz - �wiat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzie�; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzie�; STEREO 18:00 Kurier opolski 18:18 Sport 18:21 Pogoda 18:27 Wszystko jasne 18:40 Żyjmy zdrowo 18:50 ABC gospodarki 19:05 Bliżej kultury 19:25 Studio pod bukiem 19:45 Nasza wieś 20:00 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 61; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bli�ej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski 22:00 Sport opolski 22:02 Pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 00:05 Polowanie na Hezbollah (Hunting for Hezbollah); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 00:53 Forum - wydanie 61; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:38 Telekurier - Bli�ej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 01:57 Serwis Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 02:18 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 02:21 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 02:37 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reporta�y; STEREO, Bez ogranicze� wiekowych 03:03 Komentarz - �wiat; STEREO 03:14 Sportowy Wiecz�r; STEREO 03:36 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowc�w historii.; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 04:05 Serwis INFO wiecz�r - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:30 Pogoda Info Wiecz�r; STEREO 04:34 Forum - wydanie 61; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla ma�oletnich od lat 12 05:16 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zako�czenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 160, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Ziarno - odc. 65, Polska 2000 8:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Hiperferdex - odc. 66, Polska 2000 9:25 Rodzina zastępcza - Płazy i gryzonie - odc. 63, Polska 2001 9:55 Rodzina zastępcza - odc. 64, Polska 2001 10:25 Miodowe lata - odc. 34, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - odc. 39, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1262, Polska 2009 12:00 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 13:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 25, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 894, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Eros i medycyna - odc. 67, Polska 2000 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Tajemnica X muzy - odc. 68, Polska 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Miłość i śmierć - odc. 49, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 29, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 895, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1263, Polska 2009 20:00 Doktor Dolittle 2 - komedia, USA 2001 21:45 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:45 Kaliber 45 - film kryminalny, USA 1994 1:45 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 128, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Kuchenne koszmary - reality show, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1121, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Dla zabawy Polska 2009 13:35 Detektywi - Nagła ucieczka Polska 2009 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 2, Niemcy 1996 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Disco polo gram, życie jak w Madrycie mam! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 129, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Główny podejrzany Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Posejdon - film katastroficzny, Japonia, USA 2006 22:05 Wykonać wyrok - film sensacyjny, Kanada, USA 1990 0:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:25 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:25 Rozmowy w toku - Disco polo gram, życie jak w Madrycie mam! 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Lasagne - palce lizać; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Darmowa energia czyli biomasa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czy można zapomnieć, czy można wybaczyć...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Polska z bocznej drogi - Szczęście na kominie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1274; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1653; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:00 Teatr przypomnień - Pierścień Wielkiej Damy czyli Eks - Machina Durejko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Mali o Wielkiej Nocy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 HIT GENERATOR - (7); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Afisz - Tadeusz Dominik, Łobo; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Czy można zapomnieć, czy można wybaczyć...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1274; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 31 - Zmartwienie Skitty'ego (Skittle in the Middle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1653; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 360 Szczurek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Porozmawiaj z... - Ogrody bez tajemnic; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Kino Sąsiadów - Niewierne gry (Neverne hry) 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); reż.:Michaela Pavlatova; wyk.:Zuzanna Stivinowa, Peter Bebjak, Ady Hajdu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 16 - Jak wywołać ducha; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Magazyn przechodnia - Plama; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:13 Polska dobrze smakuje - Wielkanocne baby państwa Bartelaków ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1274; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 31 - Zmartwienie Skitty'ego (Skittle in the Middle); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1653; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 360 Szczurek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Porozmawiaj z... - Ogrody bez tajemnic; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:55 Czy można zapomnieć, czy można wybaczyć...; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:20 Kino Sąsiadów - Niewierne gry (Neverne hry); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia